Saving The Internet
by Gatomon1
Summary: This happens a couple months after "If That's What It Takes" ends. The Digidestined are off on an adventure un-like any other they've been on, yet. Can they stop the Dark Masters from deleting all the Digimon fanfics off the Internet before there's no m
1. Saving The Internet part 1

Saving the Internet 

Part 1 

"Beep, beep!" Izzy looked up from his homework to see that someone had sent him an e-mail. Typing in a couple things, he brought the e-mail up, and saw that it was from Gennai. I hope nothings wrong in the Digi-world, he thought. 

It had been a month since the Digidestined had gotten home after beating the Dark Masters. Izzy hoped that they would never have to go back there. 

He quickly scrolled through the message. "Oh no!" he jumped up and grabbed the phone. "Tai? Meet me down at the park immediately!" 

Mimi came running up to the group of seven other Digidestined half an hour later. Leaning over, she tried to catch her breath. "Just why did you call us down here, Izzy? I was just about to paint my nails!" she complained. 

"Well...you see...It seems that the Dark Masters have reappeared..." he began slowly, not knowing how the others would take this. 

"What!?!? I thought we defeated them! Do you mean to tell me that we battled them and supposedly defeated them for nothing!?!?" Tai screamed. 

"Tai! Calm down and let Izzy finish!" Sora tried to calm Tai. 

"So. What are they trying to do now?" Matt asked. 

"Ya! Is it the Digiworld or the real world that needs us now?" Joe added. 

"Neither! It seems that it's the Internet world that needs us now!" 

"The Internet?" Tai asked incredulously. 

"Tai! Quit interrupting!" Kari exclaimed. 

"Sorry!" Tai muttered. 

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." 

Tai glared at Izzy. "I was just curious!" Everyone sighed. 

"Now. As I was saying, the Internet needs us. It seems that the Dark Masters are deleting things off the Internet!" 

"What kind of things?" Matt questioned. 

"Fan Fics!" Izzy replied. "The Dark Masters are deleting Fan Fics off the Internet!" 

"You mean all those wonderful stories that people write about us?" TK asked. 

"Yes, TK." Came Izzy's reply. 

"So? What are we supposed to do about it?" Mimi asked. 

"Well...It seems that Gennai wants us to minimize ourselves and shrink into the Internet connection on my laptop...Just like the Dark Master did. Then, we're supposed to defeat them before there's nothing left for all our Fans to read!" 

"You mean I'm supposed to shrink myself!?" Mimi asked almost angrily. "And how do you suggest we do that?" 

"With this program that Gennai sent us!" Izzy explained. "Oh! And Gennai also says that we may meet our selves in the Internet...Only not us but different us's..." 

"Matt? What does he mean?" queried TK. 

"I mean just this." Izzy answered TK. "Since we're trying to save fanfictions, we're might have to enter some of the fanfictions that people have written. So, we may meet ourselves, only, like I said before, they won't be the real us...Just story copy's of ourselves." 

"Oh. I still don't get it..." 

"What he means, TK, is that you might see yourself from other peoples point of view," Matt explained. 

"Exactly!" Izzy agreed. "Now. I suggest we all go home, and meet back here in..." Izzy glanced at his watch. "Two hours. Pack everything that you think you might need. We might be gone for quite awhile!" 

Mimi sighed and looked around her room. What should she pack? She walked over to her closet, and pulled out a pink gym bag. Into this, she threw her hairbrush, nail- polish collection, a stack of magazines, and several changes of clothes. There was no way that she was going to wear the same thing over and over like she'd done in the Digiworld. And she absolutely had to have her nail polish. Who knew when she'd want to paint her nails so that they'd match with what she was wearing? And her magazines...She'd definitely want to read those! 

What else should she bring? She couldn't think of anything else. So in other words, she was ready to go. 

"Food!" she exclaimed to herself. "How could I be so stupid? Wait a minute...I'm not stupid..." 

She hurried into her kitchen, grabbed an arm full of food, and hurrying back into her room, dumped it onto her bed. 

"Oh great!" she muttered to herself. "How am I going to find enough room to fit everything I need into this one bag? Of course," she continued, "I could take two bags...no! There's no way I'm going to carry two bags!" 

Sighing, Mimi pulled her magazines and nail polish out, and managed to stuff the food in. "I guess I don't really need these..." 

"Anyway, when would you find time to paint your nails and read magazines?" Palmon finished for her 

"I guess your right," Mimi sighed. 

Then, Mimi heard a knocking sound at her door. "Come in!" she called over her shoulder while doing up the zipper on her bag. 

"Hey, Mimi!" Matt greeted her. 

"Hey Matt!" she gave him a quick kiss. 

"So, what are you brining?" Matt questioned. 

"Well...At first, I was going to bring my nail polish and magazines..." 

Matt started laughing almost hysterically. 

"But then, I couldn't fit any food or anything like that in...So I had to take the nail polish and magazines out," she said the last part wistfully. 

Matt just laughed harder. 

"It's not funny! I was going through a major crises!" Mimi retorted. 

When Matt was finally able to put on a straight face, he choked out, "That's my Mimi!" 

"Well, anyway, I guess we'd better get going!" Mimi picked up her bag and walked to the door of her room. 

"Bye, Mom!" she called as she, Matt, Palmon, and Gabumon hurried out the front door. 

"Good! Now we're all here!" Tai exclaimed as Joe and Gomamon came hurrying up to the group. 

"We need to find a place where no one will see us..." Izzy's voice trailed off. 

"Right!" Sora replied. "I know a good place!" Sora led them a little ways away to a secluded part of the park, hidden behind trees and bushes. 

"Okay, I'm going to load the program that we need now," Izzy fiddled around with his computer for a minute, then looked up. "All right! It everyone ready?" 

After everyone's nods of agreement, Izzy clicked on an icon, and turned his laptop to face them. A beam of light shot out at them, minimizing them, and then carrying them into the computer, sucking them in through the disk drive. 

Mimi looked around. After several minutes, they had been dumped into Izzy's Internet connection. All around them were wires. Placed closely together in between wires, were what looked like doors. Mimi pointed them out to the rest of the group 

"Those doors lead into the fanfictions that will eventually be deleted by the Dark Masters," he explained. "That means that the Dark Masters are somewhere through one of those doors. 

"So, in other words, they could jump out at us at any time," Tai translated. 

"Yes!" 

Mimi moved a little bit closer to Matt as Tai walked up to the first door on the right side and slowly pushed it open. 

So? What'd ya think? Please review! 

Gatomon_1 


	2. Saving The Internet part 2

Saving the Internet 

Part 2 

~*Author's note: In this part, I am going to be using scenes from Digitally Obsessed's fanfic "Miserable," ~* 

The Digidestined looked through the door, expecting to see a huge battle raging on. But what they saw made everyone stare in confusion. Matt's face went red with anger. In front of them, in the middle of a lake, Mimi and Tai were making out. A little ways away, almost hidden behind bushes, Sora and Matt had their eyes locked on the couple, not being able to break away. 

~*Author's note: From now on, in an attempt to avoid confusion, I'm going to call the characters from "Miserable" their name with a 2 after it. Example: Matt2. ~* 

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked, trying to keep his voice under control. 

"Calm down Matt!" Mimi whispered. "I'm right here! That Mimi," Mimi pointed towards Mimi2, "Is just a story copy of me, remember?" This seemed to calm Matt down a little. 

"What fanfiction are we in?" Tai asked, a confused look on his face. 

"We're in a fanfiction called "Miserable!" Sora supplied. "One of my favorites! See, this is what happens…" Sora began to retell the fanfiction for the benefit of the others. 

"Okay, lets forget how the story goes, and find out if the Dark Masters are in here!" Tai exclaimed impatiently. 

"Uh, Tai?" Izzy began. "In order to do that without searching for hours on end, we're going to have to ask one of the people from the story." 

"I don't think they're going to answer us at a time like this," Sora said. "Let's wait a little while, until we can talk to the whole group together. And you never know, we might actually be able to help them while we look for the Dark Masters!" 

Everyone agreed to this, and began to wander off. Eventually, the came to the place where the story copies of the Digidestined had set up camp. After a little while, Tai2, Sora2, Mimi2 and Matt2 walked by, angered looks on their faces, as they joined the others. 

Sora started towards the camp, motioning with her hand for the others to follow her. 

"Um…Excuse me, but…" she began before she was cut off by cries of confusion. 

"Wha…I thought…Sora?" TK2 stammered, looking back and forth between Sora and Sora2. 

"Look…Let us explain!" Izzy exclaimed, coming up to stand beside Sora. 

"But…how…how can I be here…and be there at the same time…" Izzy2 began, looking strangely at Izzy. 

Everyone began to talk at once. "Puh-lease!" Tai shouted. "Let us explain!" Somehow, he managed to get everyone to calm down. 

"Great!" Matt2 muttered. "First there's one of him to make my life miserable, now there's two!" 

Slowly, Izzy began to tell their story. 

"So…Eventually…we're going to be deleted?" Joe2 was totally freaking out. 

"But I don't want to be deleted!" TK2 cried. 

"As if I don't have enough problems to deal with already!" Matt 2 whispered to himself. 

Sora heard him, and turned to Sora2, who also looked miserable. She turned back to Matt2. "I believe that we can help you with that too," Sora said. 

"You don't even know what my problems are!" Matt2 shouted. 

"In case you've forgotten, you're part of a fanfic called Miserable, and I've read it! So, I think that I should know how this is going to turn out. I'm trying to help you avoid a huge fight that's heading your way!" Sora shouted back. Everyone looked at her. 

Slowly, Sora turned to Sora2 and then back to Matt2. "What and who you saw out in the lake wasn't what you thought! They were like puppets controlled by Puppetmon!" Carefully, and with many interruptions, Sora unraveled what had really happened. Relieved looks broke out on Matt2 and Sora2's faces, and Mimi2 and Tai2 now had triumphant looks on their faces. 

"Told ya it was true!" Tai2 taunted Matt2. 

"So…have you guys seen the Dark Masters?" Joe questioned. 

"Plenty of times, but I don't think they're the ones you were looking for!" Izzy2 replied. 

"Is there any way we can tell the Dark Master from the fanfic and the Dark Master that we're after, apart, Izzy?" Matt asked, turning to the red haired boy. 

"I'll ask Gennai!" came his reply. 

After several minutes, Izzy looked up. "Gennai says that the Dark Master will have a lap top with them, so that they can delete the fanfics…" 

"Well no duh!" Tai shouted in exasperation. 

"Gennai also says that all the story copies of the Dark Master will be lighter in color that what we're used to." Izzy finished. 

"So…When you've seen the Dark Masters, have they been any Darker than usual?" Mimi questioned. 

Mimi2 shook her head. 

"I know where they are!" came a familiar voice. 

"It's Puppetmon!" Tai2 shouted. 

"And don't forget me!" 

"And Piedmon!" Joe2 added fearfully. 

"You!" the two Dark Masters turned to the Digidestined. "You foiled our plans! But no matter! Now, we can help our friends, the other Dark Masters by destroying you, too!" 

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai2 shouted. Then, the Digidestined, story copies and real, alike, ordered their Digimon to Digivolve. 

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon2 shouted. Wargreymon added his Terra force to this. 

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon2 used her attack. Lillymon added her attack to this, also. 

~*Author's note: Okay, they all attack. It'll take too long to list them all, and I'm too lazy to type them all up, so just pretend that they've all attacked! ~* 

Piedmon and Puppetmon were to busy dodging attacks to use any attacks of their own. "We'll be back!" Puppetmon shouted. 

"You can count on that!" Piedmon added. 

"Well! Now that that's taken care of, we'd better be on our way!" Matt said. 

"Ya! We have tons more Fanfics that we have to check out!" Mimi added, as the Digidestined walked towards the door that led out of "Miserable." 

"Thank you!" Mimi2 called out. "Thanks for all your help!" 

"And if you need any help, E-mail me!" Izzy2 added. 

"If you see the Dark Masters that we're looking for, E-mail us!" Izzy called back. 

"Bye!" Kari2 called out one last time. 

Kari slowly shut the door once they were all out of the Fanfiction, and with the others, quickly crossed over to the first door on the left side. 

To be continued… 

I hope that wasn't too confusing! 

For the next part, I will, of course, choose a different fanfic. 

Gatomon_1 


	3. Saving The Internet part 3

Saving the Internet 

Part 3 

~* Author's note:You guys don't know just how hard of a time I had choosing a fanfic to use for part 3, so, finally, I drew names out of a hat. So...For part 3, I will be using scenes from 'Cuno's fanfic, "More Digidestined!?" *~ 

"Well...here we go..." Sora stated as she quickly pushed open the door before which they all stood. Catiously, she peeked inside. 

Gathered on a wide ledge, were more story copies of the Digidestined. But with them, were three strangers, and three strange Digimon. 

Tai immediately stepped forward. "Who are you?" he demanded, pointing at the strangers. 

"But...I'm here...not there..." Tai3 began starring at Tai. 

"Ya, ya, just let us talk!" "Tai! We'll never get anywhere if you act that rude!" Sora contradicted. 

"Sorry, I'm just a little impatient! We may have to go into hundreds more fanfics before we find the Dark Masters!" 

"Whatever!" Matt replied. "Anyway, let us explain..." The Digidestined once again went into a detailed story of what they were doing there. 

"Oh..." one of the strangers replied. "I guess we'd better introduce ourselves, then. I'm Kalai," the stranger replied. "And this is my Digimon, Ventusmon," Kalai pointed to a small, dragon-like Digimon. 

"I'm Leisha," A girl with waist length copper hair, and blue-violet eyes. "And my Digimon, Magicmon," beside her was a human-like Digimon, though her skin was a pale, aqua green. 

"Gabe," the boy replied. He had midnight black hair, and gray eyes. "And Dark Angemon," Gabe's Digimon was like Angemon, only done in blacks and grays. 

"Cool!" TK exclaimed. "He looks like Angemon!" 

"That's mainly the same reaction I had!" TK3 added. 

"So, now that the introductions are over, may I crash this party?" came a deep voice. 

"It's Chaosmon!" Leisha exclaimed. 

"That's right!" Chaosmon boomed. Swooping downward, Chaosmon grabbed Sora by the right arm. "Catch me if you can!" and he soared off. 

"Sora!" Tai shouted, falling to his knees as he watched Chaosmon fly away with Sora. "We've got to save her! We can't leave without her!" 

"Well, then, I say we hurry up! If what you say about those Dark Masters is true, and if your not leaving without her, let's hurry! I don't intend to be deleted!" Gabe declared. 

The others nodded, and they started off. "Biyomon! Digivolve!" Sora3 cried to her Digimon. 

"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!" Sora3 jumped up onto Birdramon3's back, and flew into the sky. 

"We'll call if we see her!" she shouted. 

Matt noticed Tai walking with his head down. "Hey, man, what's the matter?" 

"I can't believe that I let her get captured again! I keep remembering the time she was kidnapped by Datamon!" Matt nodded in understanding. 

Just then, Sora3 jumped down to the ground beside them. They could see Birdramon3 still flapping low in the sky. "We saw them! Chaosmon has taken her to his lair!" 

Tai nodded. "Can you show us the way?" 

"Okay," Sora3 agreed, calling Birdamon3 back down. "This way!" 

Soon, after about ten minutes or so, the large group came upon a large, black brick wall. 

"She's in there!" Sora3 pointed. 

"How will we get in?" Kari asked. 

"Birdramon can lift us in, one or two at a time," Sora3 suggested. 

"And Kabuterimon can help too," Izzy and Izzy3 added at the same time. 

"Tentamon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" 

Several minutes later, once inside the high wall that surrounded Chaosmon's lair, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Kabuterimon3 all De-Digivolved. Creeping towards the dark castle, Tai looked right and left, to make sure that no one was watching them. 

"Okay, here's the plan," he whispered. "You guys hold him off, I'll get Sora!" 

"I'll come with you," Kalai said. "You might need some help. 

"I can't wait till we're out of here," TK3 remarked. "It's creepy!" The whole castle was almost pitch black. Everyone kept bumping into everyone else. 

"So! You finally got here!" Suddenly, the room which they were in lit up with a bright, almost blinding light. In the middle of the room, stood Chaosmon. Behind him, was Sora, bound and gagged. 

"Magicmon!" Leisha cried. "Attack!" 

"You too, DarkAngemon!" came Gabe's voice. 

"Everyone! Attack!" Tai3 shouted. 

~* Author's note: I'm begging to hate the Digivolving part! Just pretend that...Aw, you know the rest!" *~ 

As the Digimon fought, with their respective humans cheering them on, Tai, Agumon, Kalai, and Ventusmon crept by Chaosmon, hurrying towards Sora. 

"Agumon, quick! Burn the ropes off!" Tai ordered as Sora held her bound hands as far away from her body as she could. 

Kalai started untying the ropes around Sora's ankles, while Tai tore the gag out of Sora's mouth. 

"No you don't!" Chaosmon shouted turning towards Tai, Sora, Kalai and their Digimon. He attacked them, throwing them backwards. Chaosmon then whirled back around, and attacked at Mimi. 

"Mimi!" Matt shouted, catching her as she fell. 

"Let's get out of here!" Leisha cried. 

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Joe panted. 

"I was just going to say that!" Joe3 said. 

"I don't care what you were going to say, let's just get out of here!" Kari3 shouted. 

Matt grabbed Mimi's hand, and Tai grabbed Sora's. The group ran out of the castle, and down to the wall. 

Sora and Tai each grabbed one of Birdramon's ankles, Tai holding Agumon in his other hand, and Birdramon took off over the wall. Sora3 and Tai3 followed their examples. Izzy and Joe jumped onto Kabuterimon's back, as did their story copies. Angewomon grabbed Kari, and Angemon grabbed TK, while DarkAngemon soared over the wall with Gabe. Volantmon, who had Digivolved from Ventusmon, flew away with Kalai and Leisha, and Metal Garurumon took off in leaping jumps with Mimi and Matt. All the while, Chaosmon was getting closer. 

~* Author's note: All the characters from "More Digidestined!?" did the same thing that the Digidestined did *~ 

Once everyone was safely over the wall, and back where they had started, the Digimon set the humans down, panting from their hurried escape. 

"That is not something I ever want to go through again!" Tai exclaimed, giving Sora a quick hug as the Digidestined walked out of the fanfic, waving goodbye to the others. 

To be continued... 

Now, I'm going to start on part 4. I already have an idea. Come to think of it, I have ideas for part 5 and 6, too! 

Gatomon_1 


	4. Saving The Internet part 4

I finally finished it! I hope you guys like it! If I forgot something important (like part of a description) tell me and I'll change it! 

Saving The Internet 

Part 4 

"Let's try this one," TK suggested, waking up to a door that had a large, yellow star on it. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Tai carelessly threw the door open and stepped inside, the others following him. But, instead of seeing copies of themselves, there were seven different people sitting in a circle, conversing. 

"Let me guess...authors?" Tai asked sarcastically, groping for an answer. 

"Actually," a girl with long, gold hair, a light pink flower behind her ear, white wings, and a white dress stepped forward. "We are." She had obviously caught the sarcastic note in Tai's voice. She held out her hand. "I'm Lillyanna*" 

Tai awkwardly shook her hand, obviously embarrassed. 

A guy who had been sitting next to Lillyanna* turned towards the Digidestined. He then turned towards his shoulder and seemed to listen to something. "You say not to burn them until we hear their story? Alright." 

"Who or what were you talking to?" Joe questioned. 

"The who I was talking to is my invisible leprechaun. He tells me to burn things," The guy replied indignantly. He seemed to think for a moment, then extended his hand. "7 of 11," he introduced himself. 

Then, another girl stepped forward. "And I'm Kyra," she added. Izzy looked up from his computer to see who was now talking, and, immediately, his eyes widened. It was a girl with auburn colored hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, and blue eyes. She wore glasses, a cross necklace, and a long sleeved, emerald green T-shirt. 

"H-Hi, k-Kyra...I'm Iz-Izzy..." he stuttered. He then felt stupid. Of course she knew who he was. She was an author, right? The other Digidestined watched in amusement. Kyra just smiled in delight. 

While Izzy was still starring at Kyra, a girl wearing a long, black robe with a hood stepped up. 

"Uh...Is there any reason your wearing that cloak?" Joe asked nervously. "You look almost like the grim reaper..." 

"I'm Mysterious," the girl replied, trying to speak in a low voice. 

"I...I guess that explains it..." Joe replied, still looking nervous. 

"Yes. I don't like people to know what I look like because I'm...Mysterious!" Mysterious responded, throwing up her arms. Joe backed away. 

"Mysterious! You're scaring him!" another author stepped up, laughing. 

"And you are..." Matt's voice trailed off. 

"'Cuno," was the reply. She had golden hair, blue eyes, and cerulean blue wings. 

"And you dare to forget me?," yet another author walked up, standing beside 'Cuno. "I'm Evil Zeramon." Evil Zeramon was 5'6.5", and thin. His whole body, including his face, his head, and his hands were wrapped in a white cloak. Only his dark brown eyes starred out. He had a four-foot scimitar strapped to his back. He had a long, white cape attached to his neck. 

"And Sumi," another author added her name to the list of introductions. Sumi had blue hair with dark purple highlights, a magenta colored tech vest with a collar and a white shirt underneath, baggy pants, gloves, sneakers, and a dark blue band around his head. "Now, why are you, the Digidestined, here?" 

"Yeah! Are you from one of our stories?" 'Cuno continued. 

"One of our stories? Why would one of the characters from our stories be here?" Evil Zeramon asked sarcastically. 

"Why don't you tell us your story and why your here," Kyra flashed a bright smile towards Izzy, who blushed. 

"W-well..." 

"If Izzy explains, it'll take forever!" Mimi complained, rolling her eyes. 

"We're trying to save the Internet!" TK contributed. 

"Saving the Internet?" 7 of 11 questioned. 

"Yes, saving the Internet. Here. This is how it goes. The Dark Masters are trying to delete all of the fanfics from the internet. Specifically from Fanfiction.net," Sora explained. 

"We are trying to stop them," Matt finished. 

"Deleting fanfics?" Lillyanna* sounded surprised. "They are going to delete our fanfics? But we worked so hard on them!" 

"We'll have to stop them!" 'Cuno exclaimed. 

"In case you've forgotten...that's our job!" Tai reminded the authors. 

"Well...can we help?" Evil Zeramon asked. "I mean, after all, we wrote the fanfics, so we would know all the likely places that the Dark Masters would be!" 

"I agree!" Mysterious agreed 

"Oh please let us come with you?" Kyra begged, turning towards Izzy. 

"Of course you can come, Kyra!" Izzy immediately agreed. Then, blushing slightly, he quickly turned to the others. "And I suppose you guys can come too," he added. 

"Hey!" Tai exclaimed. "Who's leader here?" 

"I for one, agree with Izzy," Sora said. 

"Same here," Matt agreed. 

"If Matt agrees, then I agree," Mimi added, looking at Matt and smiling. 

"All in favor?" Evil Zeramon asked. Everyone, including all the Digidestined except for Tai (He was still mad that he didn't get to decide for them all) agreed. 

"And we're on our way!" Kyra exclaimed happily, giving Izzy a quick hug. Izzy once again blushed, but did not pull away. 

Walking in single file, the authors and the Digidestined walked out of the room. 

"Which fanfic do we go into, first?" Sumi questioned. 

"We go into them all, in order," Kari explained. 

"Which means that we go into this one, next!" TK added. 

7 of 11 looked up. "That leads into my fic!" he exclaimed, looking at the door before which they all stood. 

"And that one leads into mine!" Kyra added, pointing at the next door. 

"So...we go into 7 of 11's fic, then into Kyra's," Tai decided, once again picking up the role of leader. 

To be continued... 

What'll happen in 7 of 11's fic? And in Kyra's? What new danger will they encounter next? Read the next part (or parts) to find out! 

Gatomon_1 


	5. Saving The Internet part 5

Okay, for all of you authors that I didn't include, but still want to be in my fic, I will add you in, but all at different times. So if you still want to send in a description, you can. 

Some of the scenes and/or characters in this fic are from 7 of 11's fic "Mirror, Mirror." 

Saving The Internet 

Part 5 

Just as 7 of 11 was about to push the door to his fic open, a girl with dirty blond hair that had streaks of red, white, black, and brown, and sea green eyes ran up. She looked to be about 5 foot 7. 

"You guys!" She panted, skidding to a stop in front of them. "I just finished Silence Part 5! Ya wanna read it?" 

"Uh...can we read it later, Digitally obsessed?" Lillyanna* asked. 

"We're kind of in the middle of a crises in case you didn't know!" Evil Zeramon exclaimed. 

"...Crises?" Digitally Obsessed looked confused. 

"They're trying to delete our fanfics!!!!" Evil Zeramon continued. 

"...Delete our fanfics????" 

"What he means, Digitally Obsessed, it that the Dark Masters are trying to delete all of our fanfics off of fanfiction.net," Lillyanna* explained more calmly. 

"That's right!" Tai stepped up. 

Digitally Obsessed whirled around. "The Digidestined?" 

Izzy sighed and once again explained why they were there. 

"So, we were just going to go into one of my fics when you came," 7 of 11 finished. 

"Mind if I tag along?" 

"I guess not..." Tai let his voice trail off. Matt glared at him. 

"And it's your choice to decide?" Matt asked. "I swear, I'm really getting sick of your "I'm the leader, so I get to decide everything" attitude!" 

Tai and Matt began to glare daggers at each other. Everyone sighed. "Can we just go in?" Mysterious asked. 

7 of 11 once again turned to the door that led into one of his fics. Pushing the door open, he stepped in, followed by the rest of the large group. 

"Which one?" Kyra asked. 

"Mirror, Mirror," came 7 of 11's reply, after he looked around for a couple of seconds. "Which part, I don't know..." 

'Cuno held up her hand for silence. "Shh! Quiet! I hear something!" 

"...So we need to defeat them!" The large group of authors and Digidestined heard the last part of a comment from Piedmon!" 

"And you want us to help?" everyone heard Alt-Yamato question. 

"Yes!" Puppetmon replied. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. But only on one condition. If we help you, you must help us to defeat our enemies!" Alt-Taichi agreed. 

"And the authors?" Metal Seadramon continued. "You'll help us defeat them too?" 

"Why the authors?" Alt-Mimi inquired, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"Because we want to get rid of all the fanfics! If we don't destroy the authors, too, then they'll just write more!" Machindramon explained, acting as if he were talking to a young child who knew nothing. 

"And why don't you like all the fanfics?" was Alt-Jyou's reply to this. 

"Because the Digidestined almost always win!" complained Piedmon. 

~*Author's note: the above is not a complaint of mine, I'm just using it for the purpose of the story. *~ 

"Okay, now we're in trouble!" Digitally Obsessed exclaimed. "They want to destroy us!" 

"Why did I even come with you guys? I could have been at home, doing my homework, or something safe like that!" complained Joe. 

"What? I heard something!" Alt-Hikari cried. "Where?" her brother demanded. Alt-Hikari pointed in the direction in which the Digidestined, Digimon, and Authors were. 

"Now you've done it!" Sumi hissed. 

"Let's just get out of here!" TK interrupted. 

"I second that notion!" agreed Joe. Whirling around, Joe took off. Reaching out a hand, Tai caught him by the wrist, then pointed. Joe followed the direction that Tai was pointing, with his eyes. 

"We're trapped!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, the Alt-Digidestined and the Dark Masters had seen them, and were now coming in from the front and back! 

"Get them!" Piedmon screeched. 

"Come on!" Matt grabbed Mimi's hand and took off to the right. 

"No! This way!" 7 of 11 motioned for everyone to veer to the left. "Trust me! I'm the author, aren't I?" 

Matt and Mimi changed their direction, running to the left. 

"After them!" Piedmon shouted again. 

"Faster!" Mysterious panted. "They're gaining on us!" 

7 of 11 ducked under a row of low hanging trees, the others following him. He then ducked into a warehouse, Tai slamming the door shut as soon as everyone was in. Tai, Matt, Evil Zeramon and 7 of 11 started blocking the door with anything that they could find, while the others looked around to be sure that there was no danger. 

Then, a hesitant voice from off to the right interrupted into their thoughts. "Who are you?" it was a young girl. 

"You look kinda like my mom must have looked when she was younger," a boy added, pointing at Mimi. 

"What?" Mimi asked, incredulously. 

The girl giggled. "I'm Kana," she introduced herself. "That's Masayoshi," Kana pointed to the boy who had spoken earlier. "And that's Jun," Kana pointed to a third boy. 

"You see," 7 of 11 began. "Kana is Kari and TK's daughter, Jun is Matt's son, and Masayoshi is Mimi and Joe's son." 

"I do not have a son!" came Mimi's indignant reply. 

"He means an older you, Mimi. Remember, we're in a fanfic!" Kyra sighed. 

"We were just going to look for our parents," Kana explained. 

"Not right now! The Alt-Digidestined and the Dark Masters are out there!" Digitally Obsessed told them. 

"What we need is a plan!" Tai said. 

"So...what's our plan?" Sumi questioned. 

"I don't know! Ask Izzy! He's the genius!" 

Everyone turned expectantly towards Izzy. 

"Uh...Tai's our leader! Ask him!" Everyone once again turned towards Tai. 

"Don't look at me! It's 7 of 11's fic!" And everyone turned towards 7 of 11. 

"...Um..." 7 of 11 looked around to find someone who could come up with a plan. 

"Let's just go out there and fight!" Tai finally exclaimed. 

"And get killed? Are you crazy? No! As the reliable one here..." Joe started. 

Tai sighed. 

"We could climb out one of the windows," Masayoshi suggested. 

"And spring a surprise attack!" Tai finished. 

A few minutes later, Mimi dropped down beside the others, all of whom had already left the warehouse through the open window. Then, creeping around the side of the building, Matt peered at their enemies. He then turned towards the Digimon. "Alright! Digivolve!" 

As quietly as possible, all of the Digimon Digivolved. 

"You guys ready?" 'Cuno questioned, turning towards the others in the group. 

"Ready!" Sora whispered back. She and Tai got ready to create a distraction, which was part of the plan that they had come up with. 

"Ready...Go!" Mysterious hissed. 

"Hey! Hey you! Over here!" Tai shouted, running out into the open, Sora right behind him. Turning, Alt-Taichi, Sora, Yamato, and Mimi took off after them. 

Then, Matt and Mimi jumped out. "Over here!" Mimi shouted, making a face at the remaining Alt-digidestined. Just like they had expected, Alt-Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari chased after them, Matt and Mimi leading them in the same direction that Tai and Sora had gone. 

"Ha ha! Bet you can't catch us!" 7 of 11 and Sumi called out, running into the open, and starting in the direction the others had gone. 

"After them!" Piedmon ordered, and MetalSeadramon floated after them. 

"What 'bout us?" Evil Zeramon taunted, standing beside Mysterious. They also ran after the others, as Machindramon stomped behind them. 

"Just two of them left!" Kyra whispered. 

"We have to get them into the trap!" Digitally obsessed added. 

"Leave it to me!" 'Cuno replied. 

"And me!" It was Lillyanna. She dashed out into the open, 'Cuno following her. 

"Hey, Puppetmon!" 'Cuno shouted. "Catch us if you can!" 

"I will!" was Puppetmon's indignant reply. 

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" Piedmon called, now the only one left, as he started in the direction that the remaining Digidestined, Digimon, and Authors were. 

"We need to get rid of them!" Izzy whispered. He set down his laptop and stood up. 

"You're not leaving without me!" Kyra exclaimed quietly and determinedly, following him. 

"Good!" Digitally Obsessed exclaimed as Piedmon took off after Izzy and Kyra. 

"Let's just hope our plan worked!" Joe added. 

Digitally Obsessed and Joe began to run in the direction that the others had gone, Kana, Jun, Masayoshi, and their Digimon following them. 

~*Author's note: As for the other Digimon, they went with their humans. *~ 

Joe caught a glimpse of the others. "I see them! They're alone! It must have worked. 

"Did it work?" Digitally Obsessed and Joe questioned at almost the same time. 

"Yup! We led them into the empty building, and locked and blocked the door!" Tai replied happily. 

"It should take them a while to get out of that!" Matt added. 

"Come on!" Jun exclaimed to Kana and Masayoshi. "We've got to find our parents!" The three kids and their Digimon took off towards the airport, in search of their parents. 

"Be careful!" Sora called after them. 

"We will! Don't worry!" Kana called back over her shoulder. 

"Now, let's go destroy the Dark Masters and the Alt-Digidestined!" Tai exclaimed. 

But, upon reaching the building in which the Dark Masters and Alt-Digidestined had been locked in, there was no one there. 

"They escaped!" Lillyanna* exclaimed in frustration. 

"And now we have to find them again!" Mysterious added as they all walked out of the fic. 

"Cheer up! Maybe we'll find them in Kyra's fic!" Kari said. 

"I hope so," TK replied. 

To be continued... 

Gatomon_1 


	6. Saving The Internet part 6

Saving The Internet

Part 6

(There are scenes and characters in this part from Kyra's fic "The Ring of Despair")

"I wonder which one this is…" Kyra murmured walking up to a door leading into one of her fics. 

"I guess we'll soon find out!" Sumi replied.

"Hehehe…" Kyra laughed as she looked around. 

"Which fic?" Evil Zeramon questioned.

"…The Ring of Despair…Izzy, you might not want to come with us…But then again, I don't want to go without you!"

"Okay, Kyra, what happens here?" Izzy asked.

"Uh…It's just that a lot of bad things happen to you…"

"Ya, you get kidnapped, and then tortured!" 7 of 11 finished for Kyra.

Izzy slapped himself on the forehead. "Why me?"

"Let's just get going!" Tai exclaimed. "We've still got a _lot_ of work to do!"

"Knowing the bad luck that's probably going to come upon us, Myotismon is probably going to attack!" 'Cuno said.

"Don't speak, now, but here comes Myotismon!" Lillyanna* cried.

"Great, 'Cuno! You've cursed us!" Mysterious exclaimed.

"Hey! How do you know that _you _haven't cursed us, huh?" 'Cuno shot back.

"Grisley Wing!" Myotismon shouted, and his little bats surrounded Izzy.

"Put me down!" Izzy shouted, trying to push the bats away.

"Izzy!" Kyra shouted out.

"If your going to take me, at least let me bring my laptop!" Izzy exclaimed.

Then suddenly, they all heard someone else shout out! "There's Izzy!" everyone turned, and they were faced by a story copy of Mimi pointing up into the sky.

~*Author's note: To avoid confusion…Aw, you know the rest! Just this time, it'll be a 4 following the name *~

"Let's get him!" Tai4 shouted, pointing at Myotismon.

"Not this time!" Myotismon laughed and took of into the sky.

"Great! Now we lost Izzy again!" Mimi4 cried.

"Um…Excuse me? But that's _not_the Izzy that you were looking for," TK started. "That's _our_ Izzy!"

"Oookay…Now I _know_ I'm going nuts!" Tai4 said, confused.

"Actually, Tai, you already _were_ nuts!" Matt4 replied, seeing a great chance to tease Tai.

Kyra started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Digitally Obsessed questioned.

"Um…In case you haven't noticed…Izzy has been captured, and I'm going to find him!" was Kyra's answer.

"Wait a minute…_First_you explain just _who_ you are, and _what_ you're doing here!" Matt4 exclaimed.

"Isn't it kind of obvious? We're Author's, and they're the Digidestined!" Sumi replied.

"Now let's _go!"_ Kyra started off in the direction that Myotismon had left with Izzy.

"Wait!" Joe4 called out. He reached into his bag and pulled out the handstone. "It'd be a lot quicker and easier if we just used this!"

"Wh-What _is_ that!?" Joe asked, backing away.

"It's a handstone!" Kyra explained. "You place your hand in the imprint, and it transports you somewhere! In our case, it leads to Myotismon's castle!"

"I guess we could…" Lillyanna's* voice trailed off.

"Let's just do it!" Sumi replied, adjusting the blue band around her forehead. 

Tai stepped up and placed his hand in the imprint on the stone. He immediately disappeared. Then, one by one, the others used the handstone, being transported to Myotismon's castle.

"Okay, so what do we do, now?" Evil Zeramon asked.

"Well, we'll probably have to defeat Serphramon," Kyra began.

"And _who_is Serphramon?" Tai4 queried.

"Just an evil Digimon that I made up," Kyra explained.

"Well, lets _go_then!" Mimi4 retorted.

Creeping as quietly as they could, the large group started down the corridors of Myotismon's castle.

"We're going to get caught! I just know it!" Joe whispered fearfully. 

"Shhhh!" Matt and Matt4 both turned and hissed.

"AHh..mff!" Mimi's cry of alarm was muffled.

"Mimi!" Matt cried, turning to see what had happened. A digimon was holding her up, squeezing her tight!

"Who _is_ that!?" Kari cried in alarm.

"Serphramon!" was Kyra's answer.

"Well, then, Digivolve!" Sumi turned to the Digimon.

Tai glared at her. "Agumon, Digivolve!" he said, not being able to stand not being the one giving the order.

~* Author's note: *sigh* I _hate_ writing the Digivolving part! It takes so long. So…just pretend…*sigh* you know the rest! *~

"Metal Garurumon! Attack!" Matt shouted.

"Attack!" came the cry from the other Digidestined.

While the Digimon attacked, Matt sneaked up on Serphramon, Metal Garurumon coming to his aid.

"Ice Wolf Claw!" he shouted, using his attack. This momentarily distracted Serphramon. 

"Got ya!" Matt cried as he grabbed Mimi from the Serphramon's grasp. 

"Come on, you guys! You can beat them!" Sora4 urged the Digimon on.

"It's no use! We're losing!" TK cried.

"Water Wave!" came a cry. Turning, everyone saw a girl with a long, blue dress, and long blond hair. Water gushed out of thin air, washing over Serphramon! 

"ARGHHH!" Serphramon cried.

"Fire Spiral!" they heard another voice. This one belonged to a girl wearing a dress similar to the other girl, only red. She had long, dark brown hair that was braided down her back.

"No! No, no, no!" Serphramon shouted as he started to burn up. 

"Arial Decent!" A girl with a long, pale yellow dress, and light brown hair that hung lose shouted.

"Earth Tremor!" This attack sent Serphramon crashing back down to the ground. The girl who used this attack had dark, almost black hair, and a light green dress.

"Angel Fire!" The last attack was the most powerful, and was used by a girl with shoulder length blond hair, a long white dress, and wings. A large ball of white fire formed between her hands and went flying towards Serphramon.

"Nooooo!" Serphramon shouted as he was destroyed.

"Who _are_you?" Kari asked in awe, staring at the group of five.

"You'll find out soon enough," the reply came from the girl in the red dress. The five then turned and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Evil Zeramon called after them.

"To where we came from," the girl in the pale yellow dress replied.

"Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of us yet," the girl in the blue dress added.

"We'll come back when you need help," the girl in the white dress continued.

"You bet!" agreed the girl in the green dress, and the girl in the red dress nodded. And the five of them left.

"Izzy!" Mimi suddenly cried, running up to Izzy4, who had obviously, somehow escaped.

"You may have defeated Serphramon, but you haven't defeated me!" came Myotismon's voice! "And you may have got _him_ back," the evil Digimon nodded towards Izzy 4. "But I still have him!" he held up Izzy, then flew out the door, and into the rest of the Internet!

"Izzy!" Kyra exclaimed, running out of her fanfic, along with the others. They stopped once they were out.

"What do we do _now_!?" Mimi questioned.

'Cuno held up a yellow and white laptop. 

"_Where_ did you get that?" Lillyanna* asked.

"I picked it up when Myotismon took Izzy!" came 'Cuno's reply.

"Here! Let me see it!" Kyra reached for the laptop and began to type on it.

"What are you doing?" Digitally Obsessed asked.

"I'm going to find out where Izzy went. But I'm also going to contact Gennai to find out who those five girls were!"

To be continued…

Where was Izzy taken? Who are the five mysterious girls? Read next time to find out!

Oh, and those five girls are my own creations. I'll tell you their names in the next part!

Gatomon_1 


	7. Saving The Internet part 7

Saving The Internet

Part 7

*~ Author's note: Okay, there are scenes and characters in this part of the fic from Philzurfer's first Digi-talk show *~

"Wonderful!" 'Cuno exclaimed sarcastically. "So…you're saying that you _can't_ contact Gennai?"

"Well then, were is he!?" Sumi picked up.

"Am I supposed to know?" Kyra asked.

"Um…maybe we'll find Izzy on the way!" Tai suggested. "Anyhow, we have to get going!"

"Is that all you care about? To _get going?"_ Joe asked in disgust.

Tai stalked off.

"He is _really_getting on my nerves!" Evil Zeramon said, shaking his head. 

"Well…he _is_ our leader…so I guess he feels responsible for saving the Internet…" Sora began.

"You guys! I found him!" Tai came running up, gasping for breath.

"You found him? Where?" Kyra demanded.

"Right here!" Izzy stepped up. 

"How did you escape?" Digitally Obsessed questioned.

"Those five girls or Digimon or whatever they are came," was Izzy's reply. He turned to Kyra. "I see you found my laptop."

"Actually, _I_ found it," 'Cuno interrupted.

Izzy began typing away, sliding his Digivice into the small space near the edge after a few moments. 

"What are you doing?" 7 of 11 inquired. 

"Finding out who those girls/Digimon are!"

Izzy typed for another few seconds. "Okay. The one in the blue dress is named Oceanamon, and she controls the oceans. The one in the red dress is named Fieramon, and she controls fire. The one in the yellow dress is Aerialamon, and she controls air. The one in the green dress is Earthamon, and she controls the ground. And then, the one in the white dress is Angelamon. She's the strongest one of all, and she controls the skies."

"So they really are Digimon?" Mysterious questioned.

"Yes, we are Digimon!" came and answer from behind them. Turning, the Digidestined and the Author's saw Earthamon. Floating above her, were Aerialamon and Angelamon, and standing beside her, were Oceanamon and Fieramon.

"You came back!" Lillyanna* exclaimed.

"We said that we would," Fieramon replied.

"So…who exactly _are_you?" Lillyanna* asked. "I mean, we know your names, but who are you, really?"

"We are the five good rulers of the Digiworld," this came from Angelamon.

"And then _why_ are you here?" 7 of 11 questioned. 

"We heard what was happening, so we came," Aerialamon replied.

"If you're the _five good rulers of the Digiworld_, then why didn't you help us at anytime!?" Tai inquired.

"Because we were dealing with an even greater evil!" Oceanamon answered.

Turning, the five of them left.

"So _now_can we go?" Tai asked impatiently.

"Yes, _now_ we can go!" Sumi replied.

"So, where are we _now_?" Kyra questioned, once walking through the next door.

"I'll find out!" 'Cuno and Lillyanna* replied at the same time. 'Cuno unfolded her cerulean blue wings, Lillyanna* unfolding her white wings, and they took off into the air.

After a couple of minutes, the two of them came back. "We're in one of Philzurpher's talk shows!" Lillyanna* exclaimed.

"Great! _Anything_ could happen!" Mysterious replied to this.

The large group started forward. After a few seconds, they came to the back of a stage. Standing on the stage, were yet _more_ story copies of the Digidestined. There was also a boy with dark hair and brown eyes, who seemed to be the talk show host, and a younger boy who looked like a miniature version of the talk show host.

"That's Philzurfer," Digitally Obsessed pointed to the talk show host. "And that's his younger brother, David," she pointed to the younger boy.

"Anyway, everybody says Tai and Sora are meant for each other. Is that true?" the Digidestined and Authors heard Philzurfer ask.

"No!" Tai5 and Sora5 cried.

"Yes!" Biyomon5 and Agumon5 exclaimed.

Just then, Philzurfer turned and spotted the large group crowded at the back of the stage.

"Well! It looks like we have company!" he exclaimed, running up to Tai and Sora. "Is it true that you two like each other?" 

Sora blushed, and looked at Tai. But to her anger, he was staring at another girl.

"_Who_ is she!?" Sora demanded, outraged.

"I'm Tori!" the girl replied.

"Tori?" Tai was almost drooling, as were Matt, Izzy, and Joe.

"Why the nerve…!" Mimi exclaimed, turning away from Matt.

"Listen, Philzurfer!" Evil Zeramon started. "Could we talk to you for a couple of minutes? We kind of have a problem!"

"Sure!" Philzurfer replied. "Uh…David! You take over for me!" he turned towards his younger brother.

"So…what is it?" Philzurfer asked once off stage. 

"The Dark Masters are trying to delete fanfics off the Internet!" 7 of 11 responded.

"_Oh, Really!"_ was Philzurfer's reply.

"So…is it a deal?" everyone heard Piedmon ask.

"Piedmon again!" Kyra exclaimed in a whisper. "Let's try to find out about this _deal_!"

They all crept towards where the voice was coming from. 

"It's a deal!" they all heard and saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes exclaim. Beside him, was a younger boy with green eyes and slicked back hair. He stayed silent the whole time.

"Who _is_ that?" Matt asked.

"Bilzoomer!" Philzurfer replied in disgust. "He's my worst enemy. If anyone would make a deal with the Dark Masters, he would!"

To be continued…

Okay, I'm thinking of changing my name to Angelamon, or something like that, cause it'll be more original that Gatomon_1. Please tell me if you think I should change my name, or just keep it at Gatomon_1.

Gatomon_1…soon to be Angelamon?


	8. Saving The Internet part 8

Saving The Internet

Part 8

"Okay. Let me get this straight. Your worst enemy has made a deal with the Dark Masters?" Tai asked incredulously. 

"Yes. Exac…" Philzurfer began. But he didn't get to finish his sentence. Suddenly, the Authors were gone! They had disappeared!

"Ah!" Digitally Obsessed exclaimed as she hit the ground with a soft thud. She looked around. She sat in the middle of a vast desert, with nothing in view but tall cactus. She slowly stood to her feet.

"Great!" she muttered. "Stuck in a desert with no food, no water, and not a person in sight!" She looked around again, flipping her white, black, red and brown streaked hair over her shoulder as she did so.

"Hello!?" she called out. No answer. She was alone. 

"Whoa!" 'Cuno cried as she fell towards a large body of water. She flapped her cerulean blue wings, filling them with air, and soaring upwards and away from the water. Suspending herself in midair, she glanced around. All around below her, stretched clear, sparkling water. No land in sight. At least, when she first looked. On her second glance around, she noticed a small, tiny island, about twice the size of her room at home. She started towards it to rest.

"I wonder if any of the others are here…" she wondered out loud. "Hello? Anyone there?" no one answered. "I guess I'm alone," she said.

"Ahhh!" Lillyanna* shouted as she tumbled towards a green sea of treetops. She felt the wind rushing past her body. She quickly spread out her white wings, and slowly glided towards one of the top branches of a large oak tree.

"Is anyone else here? Kyra? Sumi? Anyone?" Upon getting no answer, she glared down towards the ground. The ground was carpeted with pine needles, and barley any light showed. She slowly flew down the ground below, to get a better look at where she was.

Evil Zeramon looked around his new surroundings. Looking down, he noticed that he was probably a thousand feet up in the air. He cautiously backed away from the edge of the mountain on which he was standing. _No reason to enlarge the chances of falling,_ he thought. He stole another glance towards the ground, noticing, as he did, how the wind blew the edges of his white robe around in the air.

_If it wanted to, the wind could blow me down to the bottom,_ he thought. He looked around, even though it was obvious that he was alone.

"Where in the world _am_I?" Kyra asked herself, even though there was no one around to hear her. It was almost pitch black, and after a quick glance around, she realized that she was in a cave.

"Great! And Izzy's not here, either!" she added. She quickly stole another glance at her surroundings. "There's _nothing_ here! No food, no water, and no _people_! And _how_did I get here? Izzy?"

She shook her head, her auburn ponytail waving in the air as she did so. 

7 of 11 sighed and glanced again at the metal factories that surrounded him. "A metal factory town with no people?" he questioned out loud. "There has to be _someone_ around here!" 

"If we see someone burn him?" 7 of 11 considered his invisible leprechaun's advice. "I disagree! If we see someone, we find out who they are _first!_" He seemed to listen again. "Then we burn them? Okay! But the way things are looking, there's no one else here!"

Sumi sighed and sat down. Just a moment ago, she had disappeared from the Internet where she had been wandering around with the Digidestined and the other Author's, and now, she was in some underground cave. 

She ran her hand through her dark blue and purple highlighted hair, noticing, as she did so that the dark blue band around her forehead had fallen off, somewhere. She pulled her glove off of her right hand, and felt around, finally finding it. 

She listened closely, trying to catch some sound. But there was no sound other than the sound of her own breathing, and she knew that she was alone.

"Wonderful!" Mysterious muttered. She gazed at tall prairie grasses swaying in the wind. The wind carefully blew her black hood down, letting it fall against her black robe. She quickly snatched it up and pulled it back over her head. She looked up at the blazing sun that beat down intensely on her.

She glanced around again. Nothing. There was no life anywhere that she could see, except for the birds circling in the sunlight and the small bugs on the grass. "I'm alone," she said out loud.

Philzurfer sighed. All around him, were hills. Rolling, green hills. But he saw nothing else. He ran his hand through his brown hair. It seemed that he was alone.

"Philzurfer?" came the voice of his brother. 

"David? Where did you come from?" Philzurfer questioned.

"From the same place you did," David replied. "And I _think_ we're lost!"

Digitally Obsessed stopped walking and pushed her hair away from her face. It was so _hot!_ She had been walking for what seemed forever, now. She carefully sat down near a cactus, hoping the catch a bit of shade. She hadn't seen _anyone_ since she had disappeared.

"I wonder if any of the others disappeared too?" she wondered out loud. 

She felt the wind flying past her, and she felt like she was falling. Looking down, she realized that she no longer sat in the desert, but was falling towards the ocean!

'Cuno looked down. She had been flying for over an hour, and she was beginning to feel tired. She saw another Small Island, a bit bigger than the last one, below her.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, dropping down towards it.

"Ahhhh!" she suddenly heard someone scream. Looking about, she realized that someone was falling towards the ocean! Even more amazing, it was one of the other Author's! Digitally Obsessed, to be exact! 

Swooping towards the other Author, 'Cuno grabbed Digitally Obsessed by her wrist, and gently dropped her onto the small island. 

Digitally Obsessed looked up. "Man, is it good to see someone!" she said.

Evil Zeramon looked down once more. He had climbed several hundred feet downwards, but it still seemed like forever to the ground. _At least I'm still alive,_ he thought.

He shook his head, and looked down. "What!?" he shouted. Instead of hanging onto a large, protruding rock, he now hung on a leafy birch tree branch.

Lillyanna* sighed. She had been walking, sometimes flying, through the gloomy forest for some time, with no one in sight. Suddenly, she thought she heard something. Looking upwards, she noticed Evil Zeramon hanging from a branch of a birch tree!

"Evil Zeramon?" she called out.

Evil Zeramon dropped to the ground. Lillyanna*?"

"How did you get here?" Lillyanna* questioned incredulously. 

"I have noooo idea!" came Evil Zeramon's reply.

Kyra sighed and leaned against the damp wall of the cave. How long did this cave go on? She had been walking in the dark for quite awhile, now. She was pretty sure that her green shirt was covered in dirt.

Suddenly, everything seemed bright. Looking up, she saw that she was no longer in a cave, but in a town made up of metal factories! 

7 of 11 looked up, hearing a gasp of surprise. He had been going in and out of metal factories for over an hour. Looking around, he noticed that Kyra was standing a few feet away, leaning against one of the metal factories!

"_Now_ where am I?" he heard her question. "Still no Izzy?"

"Hey, Kyra!" he called out, starting towards her.

"7 of 11?" she looked surprised. "It's good to see _someone_, even if it _isn't_ Izzy!" she exclaimed.

Sumi dropped onto the ground. The underground tunnel had been getting smaller and smaller, and now, it was almost closed in around her. She couldn't even back up, much less turn around. The air was starting to get thick, when suddenly, she was free, standing in tall, prairie grass. Up ahead, she saw a figure in a black robe. 

"Mysterious!" she called out.

Mysterious turned, and waved. "Hey, Sumi!" she replied.

A girl with short blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail rubbed her head. She had blue eyes, wore a pink and white sundress, and a small, amber locket. She stood in the middle of a prairie, the wind whipping her hair around, the ends of her dress swirling around her legs. She was waiting.

"He said that they would be here…" she murmured, when suddenly eight mystified Authors appeared before her.

"Where are we_ now?_" Kyra sighed.

"And who are you?" Evil Zeramon added.

"I'm Gatomon_1," the girl replied. "Gennai said that you, the other Author's, would be here."

"Gennai?" Mysterious inquired.

"Yes. He told me that I would be needed to help defeat the Dark Masters. Whatever he meant by that."

"I see you have survived," came a new voice.

"Gennai!" 'Cuno exclaimed. 

"Yes," Gennai replied.

"What just happened with us disappearing?" 7 of 11 asked.

"It was a test!" came Gennai's answer. "To see how well you could survive on your own."

"I take it we passed?" 'Cuno asked.

"Yes. And Gatomon_1 will be joining you. I will now transport you all back to the Internet!"

To be continued…

What'd ya think?

Gatomon_1


	9. Saving The Internet part 9

Saving The Internet

Part 9

"Um…Gennai? I thought you were going to transport us into the Internet…" Gatomon_1 let her voice trail off when the Author's didn't move from the spot where they stood.

"I…guess I made a mistake!" Gennai tried to explain.

"Oh, wonderful!" Lillyanna* shook her head, her hair swinging outwards.

"I'll try again!" Gennai promised.

A few seconds later, the Author's were back in the Internet.

"Ooookay…" Joe began. "You disappear, then appear again? And _who_ is that?" he pointed at Gatomon_1.

"I'm Gatomon_1," she introduced herself.

"So, where did you go?" Tai questioned. "No! No! Let me guess!" he pointed at 'Cuno, Sumi, Kyra, Mysterious, Digitally Obsessed, Lillyanna* and Gatomon_1. "You guys disappeared, went to the mall, then went to paint your nails, right?" he guessed.

Tai was instantly surrounded by the 7 Author's, while the other Digidestined, 7 of 11, Evil Zeramon, Philzurfer and David looked on with amused looks on their faces.

Then from behind them, they heard someone laugh. Turning, they saw a girl who looked to be about 19 and 5 foot 5. She wore a long sleeved, green shirt, khaki pants that had black lining, sandals, a small Demi-devimon plushie necklace around her neck, and carried a black laptop. Her hair was brown and shoulder length, with blond highlights, and she had brown eyes and wore oval glasses.

When the Digidestined stepped into sight from behind the Author's, she gaped in surprise. "Izzy!?" Running up, she grabbed one of his arms.

"Hey!" Kyra exclaimed. "Let go of him!" Kyra grabbed Izzy's other arm, and soon, a tug of war had begun.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Izzy cried as he was yanked from one side to the other. 

"Let go of him!" Kyra repeated.

"No! You let go!" the girl replied.

"And you are…" Mysterious asked in amusement.

"I'm sorry! Let me introduce myself…" she began, turning away from the tug of war for a couple of seconds.

"No, no, no! Let _me_ guess!" Sumi said. "There are only _two_ people I know of that obsess over Izzy so much. Kyra is one of them, so _you_," she pointed at the girl. "Must be Debbie!"

Debbie smiled, then turned back to Izzy.

"Okay, why don't we just _get going?_" Sora suggested. Debbie glared at her. 

"I think Sora's right!" Izzy tried to talk in a normal voice, but the fact that he was being yanked back and forth didn't help much.

"Alright!" Debbie agreed. Sora looked at her in a confused way.

"Wait a second! Who said your coming with us?" Kyra asked.

"Just drop it!" Matt exclaimed. He turned to Debbie. "Sure, come along. But first, let us explain!" And the Digidestined once again launched into an explanation of why they were there. 

"Cool!" Debbie commented.

"Come on! Next fanfiction!" Tai exclaimed, pushing open another door.

"Just one moment…How long were we gone?" Philzurfer asked,

"For about ten seconds," came Kari's reply.

"But…we were there for _at least_ two hours!" Digitally Obsessed exclaimed.

"It was probably two hours there, while it was ten seconds here!" Tai tried to come up with an explanation.

"I wonder which one it is _now_!" Evil Zeramon wondered outloud, turning his attention back to the door to the fanfic that they were about to walk through. He soon found out.

Ahead of them was a gruesome scene. There were yet more story copies of the Digidestined. That was nothing new. Except, that Tai6 and Matt6 were on the ground, bleeding to death, while they could hear Mimi6's screams of terror as she fell over a cliff, thrown to her death. A figure stood there, watching it all.

"Uh, you guys? RUN!!!"

"Ya think?" 'Cuno replied sarcastically. Unfolding her blue wings, she took off into the sky, but the wind was against her, and she fell back to the ground, settling back onto her feet.

"We're in my fic "Death's reaping sister"!!!!" Lillyanna* shouted. Upon hearing this, the author's turned and fled. They ran and ran. Ran for what seemed miles away, though by then, they were gasping for breath. And still, they could hear hasty footsteps following them.

"Oh wonderful! Now we're going to die!" Joe wailed.

"Just be quiet! I'm trying to think!" 7 of 11 hissed.

"Oh, Digidestined…" the figure called out. "Where are you?"

"_Who_ is she?" Tai demanded.

"Life Taker," was Lillyanna*'s reply.

"Ahhhhh!" Matt called out suddenly. Turning, the Digidestined and the Author's saw Matt being held up in the air by Life Taker.

"So long!" she taunted, taking off, dragging Matt along behind her.

"We have to get him back!" Mimi cried.

"Maybe not!" Kyra replied. Everyone stared at her. "He's my muse, remember? He annoys me to _death_!"

"Ya, well if we don't rescue him, Matt will soon meet his _death_!" Mimi shot back.

"Let's go," TK exclaimed, taking off in the direction that Matt had been dragged off in.

"Matt! Matt!" TK called out. His shouts were followed by shouts from Mimi, then from the others.

"Here I am," came a cold reply.

Turning, the Digidestined and Author's saw Matt. He was standing with his back against a tree.

"Your safe!" Mimi ran up to him and threw her arms around him. Backing away, she had a confused look on her face. She backed away until she beside Palmon.

"Palmon? Digivolve!" she ordered, nervousness in her voice.

"But why, Mimi?" Palmon questioned.

"Just do it!" Mimi demanded.

"Alright! Palmon Digivolved to…Togemon!"

"Digivolve again!" Mimi demanded again.

Everyone looked strangely at Mimi, but Togemon did what she asked. "Togemon Digivolved to…Lillymon!"

"Uh…Mimi? Just _what_ is going on?" Digitally Obsessed questioned.

Mimi turned towards Matt and pointed her right index finger at him. "Lillymon, destroy him!"

To be continued…

Gatomon_1


	10. Saving The Internet part 10

"What!?!?" The other Digidestined and the Author's exclaimed in one voice.

"Just do it, Lillymon!" Mimi ordered once again.

"But…he's our friend!" Lillymon argued.

"No, he's not! He's evil!" Mimi shouted. "Destroy, him Lillymon! That's an order!"

But Lillymon held her ground. "No! Mimi, have you gone _crazy!?_ Destroy _Matt!?!?_ Your _boyfriend!?!?_"

"It's not Matt!" Mimi cried.

"Then you've gone blind," Tai shot at her. Mimi just glared at him.

"Then _I'll _destroy him!" she lunged towards Matt, holding her crest out. A bright light shot out from it and enveloped Matt. Slowly, he began to disintegrate.

"No!" 'Cuno and Sumiki cried at the same time.

"Well, looks like you destroyed the copy of him!" came an evil voice. Turning, they all saw Life Taker, with a limp Matt in her hands.

"I _told_ you!" Mimi shouted at her friends, before turning back to Life Taker and Matt.

"I…I'm sorry for not listening to you, Mimi!" Lillymon exclaimed.

"Hahahahaha! Now, we will destroy you all!" came an evil laugh.

Looking up, the Dark Master were spotted! With them, were Bilzoomer and his silent brother, Chaosmon, Life Taker, the Alt-Digidestined, and many story copies of the Dark Masters!

Tai turned to the others. "Looks like there's no running away, this time!" he exclaimed. "Let's fight!"

"Digivolve!" Matt shouted to Gabumon.

"Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!"

"You guys Digivolve, too!" Sora exclaimed to the other Digimon.

"Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"

"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!"

"Tentamon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"

"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"

~*Author's note: *sigh* just pretend that they've all Digivolved to their Ultimate forms, now! *~

The Digimon started to attack, one after another, then all together. But there were too many of them. Many of the Dark Masters just stepped aside. There were waaaay to many of them.

"We're losing!" Evil Zeramon exclaimed.

"There's just too many!" Lillyanna* added, pushing her hair out of her face in order to watch the battle.

"Agumon!" Tai shouted as his Digimon fell, then de-digivolved. He ran over to the dinosaur like Digimon, and knelt down beside him. He looked up. "We'll never win!"

"Don't say that!" Digitally Obsessed exclaimed. "We might have a chance!" she looked hopefully up towards the battle. But they were losing.

"Never fear, Tai is here!" they all suddenly heard. Whirling around, the Digidestined and the Author's saw multiple copies of the Digidestined standing there.

"Hey! Don't you mean, "Never fear, _Matt_ is here?" Matt4 shouted.

"Whatever! Let's fight!" Tai 4 replied.

~*Author's note: Okay, I really don't feel like doing the Digivolving for…let's see…48 more Digimon, so they've already Digivolved! *~

"And you're thinking of leaving me out of this?" Philzurfer asked incredulously. He looked up at Bilzoomer. "Blast of Mind!" he shouted, as a blue blast shot out from his forehead.

All around, the battle raged on. Multiple copies of the Digimon attacked, fell, then rose, and attacked again. Philzurfer attacked with his Blast of Mind, while 'Cuno and Lillyanna* raised on their wings, then hurtled down towards a target, knocking them to the ground. 7 of 11 shot with his lasers, and Kyra cheered on multiple copies of Izzy, while Digitally Obsessed watched Tai's every move, and Sumi hung around Matt, giving him advice. Mysterious and Evil Zeramon ran about, confusing the Dark Masters while the Digidestined caught them when they were off guard. Debbie started to call upon the spirit of Demi-devimon to help them. Gatomon_1 was shouting advice to the others. 

"Angel Fire!" they all suddenly heard. Turning, they all saw Angelamon, Oceanamon, Earthamon, Aerialamon, and Fieramon, who immediately began attacking. The Author's and Digidestined turned back to what they were doing.

"Shoot your attacks towards me!" Angelamon suddenly shouted.

"Why?" Kyra demanded. "Wouldn't it just kill you?"

"Just do it!" Angelamon replied.

The other four good master of the Digiworld knew just what to do. Aerialamon rose into the air and positioned herself a few inches over Angelamon's head. Earthamon took her position on the ground, under, and a little left of Aerialamon. Oceanamon stood opposite of Earthamon, and Fieramon stood in the middle.

"Water Wave!" Oceanamon sent her attack towards Angelamon. Angelamon caught the large ball of water in between her hands.

"Earth Tremor!" Earthamon did the same that Oceanamon had done. Angelamon wove Earthamon's attack in with Oceanamon's, he hand spreading wider apart as the ball of power became larger.

"Aerial Descent!" Aerialamon shot her attack towards Angelamon.

"Fire Spiral!" Fieramon did the same that the other three had done.

By now, the Digidestined knew what to do. The multiple copies of the Digimon shot their attacks at Angelamon, who wove them into the other attacks.

"Blast of Mind!" Philzurfer shot his attack at the end."

And then, Angelamon shouted "Angel Fire!" and she spread a thick layer of white fire around all of the power of the attacks. 

Everyone watched as she spun the ball of power around and around in between her hands, letting her hands spread farther apart as the ball became bigger and more powerful. Finally, she shouted, "Siege of power!" she turned her hands to face outwards, and the attack flew towards the Dark Masters, Life Taker, the Alt-Digidestined, Chaosmon and Bilzoomer and his silent brother.

"Noooooo!" a large cry aroused as they all started to disintegrate. The cry soon faded away.

"We did it!" 7 of 11 exclaimed.

"Finally! That stupid Bilzoomer is gone!" Philzurfer added.

"_Now_ can we go home?" Sumiki asked, bored, now that everything was over.

"Well done!" a new voice called out. Turning, they all saw Gennai. He turned to Sumiki. "Yes. Now, you can go home!" and, a second later, the Author's were no longer there. Another couple of seconds later, and the Digidestined were back in the park where they had been before leaving to save the internet.

"Well! At least now the Internet's safe!" Izzy said in relief.

"Yup! We saved the Internet!" Tai agreed.

"But you never know! We may some day end up back in the Internet!" whirling around, the Digidestined once again encountered the Author's!

"How did _you_ get here?" Joe demanded.

Debbie shrugged. "Once second, we're in the Internet, the other second, we're here! I guess Gennai decided to transport us here, instead of back to our homes!"

And, a few seconds later, doors once again surrounded them! They were all back in the Internet!

"'Cuno!" everyone shouted. "You cursed us _again!"_

The End.

Oh, Yeah, and the Digidestined and the Author's _did_ get out of the Internet…Gennai just decided to play a joke on them when 'Cuno said what she did!"

Gatomon_1

Ooops! I almost forgot! For the Author's party, I need descriptions! I'm going to use the Author's that were in my fic, unless they don't want me too. But I can use five other author's, other than that! Oh, yeah, and if I didn't use your fic in "Saving the Internet" I'm just thinking of doing a sequel, where I'd either use your fic, or put you in!


End file.
